Big Secrets
by schmezfez
Summary: It's a DBZWeiss Kreuz fan fic! My friend Amy help me write chapter 5 because I really couldn't be bothered. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The first appearance of Weiss and Schwarz  
  
Today was Thursday. This Thursday was Rain's birthday. Rain was turning 18. Rain's best friend Ashlee was turning 18 as well. They were both born on the same day December 20th. Ashlee had organised a birthday party for Rain and her but Rain didn't know about it. Ashlee had organised for the party at Rain's house and contacted her cousin to keep her away until six o'clock. Ashlee knew she couldn't organise the party by herself so she got Rain's Mum (Janice) and Dad (Blair) to help along with her friends Amy-18, Hannah-18, Cally-17, Stephanie-17, Rhiannon-19, Tahlia-19, Lucinda-19 and Sam-19. They got everything ready and six o'clock finally arrived.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" asked Hannah who didn't have much patience like Rain.  
  
"I don't know because she said that she had to see Ms Fair-weather and then she said she was meeting Mark" Ashlee replied.  
  
"Who's Mark?" asked Amy.  
  
"Rain's cousin and don't even think about it Amy because I have already got dibs on him" Ashlee said very defensive.  
  
"Ok so we should be expecting them sometime soon right?" Tahlia asked.  
  
"I guess so" Ashlee said.  
  
It only took about 10 minutes until they heard a knock at the door. They all jumped at the knocking at the door. As they heard the knocking they heard Rain's voice talking to Mark. Ashlee yelled 'hide' to everyone and they hid in all the places in the living room.  
  
"I still can't believe you came down for my birthday" Rain said to Mark.  
  
"Oh I only did it because you are my fav cousin" Mark replied.  
  
They walked through the door and Rain dropped her stuff on the floor and walked into the living room. She turned on the light and found everyone jumping out to say "SURPRISE".  
  
"Oh my god! Did you plan this Mark?" Rain asked nearly losing her balance.  
  
Mark caught her in time so she didn't hit the floor.  
  
"No I didn't. You should say thanks to your best friend" Mark said looking at Ashlee.  
  
"Ok then, thank you so much Ashlee. Um ok so shall we party?" Amanda asked putting Glycerine-Bush on.  
  
*outside*  
  
"Schuldig contain yourself please?" a tall man with glasses asked.  
  
"But Brad we must crash the party and kidnap the girl now. I must crash the party and flirt with the red-head" the man named Schuldig said. He seemed to be talking about Amy. Schuldig was tall and had red hair. He always wore a bandana on his head. His most favourite thing in the world was crashing parties and screwing with peoples minds.  
  
"Oh for god damn 50th time Farfarello stop cutting yourself in my car. You will get blood all over my new seat covers and Schuldig for the last time DON'T CALL ME BRAD!" the man named brad said.  
  
"Did you just say God Crawford?" Farfarello asked.  
  
"Oh great now look at what you have done Crawford. You made get all hipped up now and he won't calm down" a short man said.  
  
"Can we please crash the party now Nagi?" asked Schuldig.  
  
"Yeah alright Schuldig, we can go crash the party" Nagi said.  
  
They all got out of the car and headed towards the house. As they were walking to the house a hipped up Farfarello kept on saying "crashing the party will hurt god! Crashing the party will hurt god! Crashing the party will hurt god!"  
  
*the party*  
  
"Hey Ashlee come here for a sec" Rain had asked her.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Ashlee asked.  
  
"Great party and stop flirting with my cousin because he is taken" Rain said looking disappointed at Ashlee. Ashlee then blushed crimson.  
  
"Ok then. Are you ok because you don't seem too happy" Ashlee asked.  
  
"Well this is the reason I had to see Ms Fair-weather. You know how I went to Japan only 4 months ago? Well I was walking back to the hotel one day and I walked passed this ally way. As I walked past I heard a bunch of guys talking about killing this assassin group called Weiss. Anyway my curiosity got the better of me and I listened in more closely. Then I heard that they had killed your parents. I just felt like belting them up but it would have been 4 against 1. Anyway now they know that I know about them. What should I do?" Rain asked.  
  
"Well for one thing this isn't good. Firstly once you know about them they try to kill you! Secondly they think I'm dead so they aren't after me anymore. You are in serious trouble" Ashlee said.  
  
Rain was about to respond when Mark interrupted them.  
  
"Are you two ok? I mean you both look really worried about something. Anyway we are about to cut the cake so lets go" he said hurrying them up.  
  
*outside*  
  
"Hey Omi can we go yet? I have a date tonight!" a man with sunglasses asked.  
  
"No Yohji. We must wait until Schwarz make their move" Omi said.  
  
"Oh man I'm hungry. Can we please go Omi?" asked another man.  
  
"KEN stop thinking about your stomach ok. Schwarz are about to go soon so be patient" a man with red hair said.  
  
"Aya leave me alone. I haven't eaten since breakfast and the food at the restaurant down the street has really good food" Ken said.  
  
"All of you just get out now because Schwarz are going now and Farfarello is skipping looking very happy" Omi said.  
  
All of them got out of the car and started walking to the house.  
  
*the party*  
  
They had all sung happy birthday to Rain. Rain was just about to put the knife into the cake when the door got blasted off its hinges. Hannah started screaming until she ran into Crawford and fell onto the floor. H e picked her up and put her on the couch in the living room. Crawford was a real gentleman with women except the ones he had to kill.  
  
"Where did Rain go?" Ashlee asked Janice.  
  
"I don't know but we better find her!" Blair said.  
  
"You know too?"  
  
"Yes Ashlee. She tells me everything and then tells you"  
  
They were interrupted by Schuldig who just pushed Blair and Janice out of the way. They fell to the ground and were knocked unconscious. Ashlee got scared and ran away. Rain saw Schuldig knock her parents out and went up to him and punched him in the nose. He fell back and was just laying there motionless. While this was happening Farfarello and Nagi were tying up the rest of Rain's friends except her cousin because he had managed to hide from them.  
  
"Serves you right!" Rain said.  
  
Farfarello and Nagi had finished tying up the girls when Farfarello confronted Rain. He got out one of his knives and shoved it through her stomach. He had stabbed her at least three times before she fell to the ground. Mark saw this and went to his cousin's side but was thrown away by Nagi. Nagi was a telekinetic.  
  
"Our job is done" Nagi said.  
  
"Yeah! We hurt god! We hurt god!" Farfarello chanted as Schwarz walked out the door.  
  
Blair had just woken up and found Rain lying there motionless on the ground. As Blair walked up to Rain Weiss walked through the door.  
  
"Oh no! Takatori isn't going to like this!" Yohji said. 


	2. Cally's real parents

Chapter 2: Cally's real parents  
  
"What do you mean Takatori isn't going to like this and who the hell are you guys?" Cally asked.  
  
"Takatori is our mentor. I'm Yohji, the man with red hair is Aya, the young playing around with the computer is Omi and the other man by your friend is Ken" Yohji explained.  
  
"Thanks for that Yohji but right now isn't a good time for being so happy ok" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah we can see that so we will do all that we can do to help" Ken said butting in.  
  
"Well if you are all going to help I suggest you help me move Rain to the kitchen because that is where all my tools are and I can operate there without having to go to the hospital" Blair said. Blair was a doctor.  
  
"Ok Aya and I will carry Rain to the kitchen while Omi and Yohji guard the front and back door" Ken said.  
  
Omi went and guarded the front door while Yohji guarded the back door. They had moved Rain to the kitchen bench and laid her on it. Blair got out his tool kit and put it beside Rain. He pulled out his scalpel and cut Rain's stomach open. He put his hand inside the cut and felt how bad the wound was in her stomach. It wasn't in that far but she would need rest for about a week.  
  
"Blair is she going to be alright?" asked Janice, Mark and Ashlee.  
  
"Yes but she will be out of it for at least 2 hours" Blair replied.  
  
Blair bandaged Rain up and carried her up to her room. He closed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
"So what are you guys going to tell this Takatori guy exactly?" Lucinda asked Aya.  
  
"The truth! It's not as if we can lie to him. He knows when we are lying" Aya responded.  
  
"Ok then I guess I will leave you to guard the door" Lucinda said walking away.  
  
They all gathered together in the kitchen so Blair could clean up while Omi said what he had to say.  
  
"So what we have to do is at least have one of us protect the house 24 hours a day while Rain is here. So I'll do first 12 hours then Aya or Ken can do the next 12 hours" Omi said.  
  
"Well that would have to do because Blair and I have to work pretty much all day tomorrow" Janice said.  
  
"Ok then I will take the first shift and then one you come at 12 o'clock tomorrow" Omi said.  
  
They all agreed and then Hannah had finally woken up. "What did I miss?" Hannah asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh nothing much, you just missed out on being tied up while having to watch Rain get stabbed three times before falling to the ground" Ashlee replied.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I was asleep" Hannah snapped at Ashlee. Ashlee was about to slap Hannah but was stopped by Amy.  
  
"Hannah don't get offended or anything but Ashlee is handling this pretty rough because Rain is her best friend."  
  
"I'm not offended but she didn't have snap at me."  
  
"Hannah just let it go."  
  
They stopped talking and didn't bother going home because it was school holidays plus they were all scared of being kidnapped. Janice got out all the spare mattresses and put them on the floor. They went strait to sleep and counted Omi to wake them if Schwarz attacked again.  
  
When they got up they saw Rain there sitting on the floor very happy watching Hi-5.  
  
"Hey Rain you ok?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly you all look like you have seen a ghost or something" Ashlee said.  
  
"Look I'm fine so don't worry."  
  
They all got over it and ended up watching A walk to remember. Omi came in five minutes later to join them seen as how he hadn't seen any sign of Schwarz at all that night. The movie finished and they ended up having birthday cake for breakfast.  
  
"Sorry about not making it in time last night" Omi apologised to Rain.  
  
"Hey I don't care so don't fret. What happened has happened so don't get all weird on me now when we need you to protect the house" Rain replied.  
  
"Well I'm no real protector. We couldn't even make it in time to save you from being stabbed" Omi said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" Rain asked Omi. Omi figured that Rain didn't like talking about what happened last night.  
  
It got to 12:30 when they all decided it was safe to go home. Everyone left except Sam because she was still scared. Omi offered to protect her while walking her home. Rain had no objection to that. Rain could see that Omi had a growing attraction for Sam. They left the house and let Rain continue watching Hi-5.  
  
Cally was walking home when she was being followed by Crawford and Farfarello. She started to pick up her pace a little and so did Crawford and Farfarello. About five minutes later she began to run to her house. They ran after her until they reached her house in which she opened the door, ran in and slammed it shut. Cally walked into the living room finding a man in his late 40's sitting on the couch beside her mum and dad.  
  
"Hey mum. What is that man doing sitting next to you?" Cally asked her mum.  
  
"Oh that, Cally your dad and I have something to tell you" her mum replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's just that we were going to tell you when you were 18 but it will have to come out now. Your dad and I aren't your real parents" Cally's so called mum said. As she said this Cally's jaw had dropped.  
  
"What do you mean you're not my real parents?" she protested.  
  
"Well your Aunty and this man are your real parents. His name is Masafumi Takatori" Sylvia said.  
  
"My aunty slept with this ugly old man" Cally shouted.  
  
"No Cally she was raped by him and then after you were born he shot her!" Sylvia said.  
  
About two seconds later Masafumi pulled out a gun from his jacket and shot Sylvia and David.  
  
"Oh my god! A gangster is my real father!" Cally kept shouting.  
  
"Crawford get in here now" Masafumi yelled.  
  
After he shouted this Crawford came through the door and stopped right in front of Masafumi.  
  
"Yes sir?" Crawford asked.  
  
"I want you to go grab my daughter and take her to the limousine" Masafumi ordered.  
  
"With pleasure sir" Crawford replied.  
  
At Masafumi saying 'my daughter' to Crawford it made Cally shudder. The phone began to ring. Cally realised it was her pen pal Krillen calling all the way from Tokyo. She ran to go grab the phone and reached it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" Cally asked.  
  
"Cally. It's me Krillen" He replied.  
  
Cally was about to say something when Crawford grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.  
  
"Krillen help me! Help me!" she said almost screaming into the phone.  
  
After that the phone was left hanging off the side of the table and then they walked out the door. 


	3. A new power

Chapter 3: A new power  
  
Amy was on her way home from her work when she realised that she was being followed by a limousine. About 5 minutes later the limousine was still following her.  
  
"Gees this is not a good thing" Amy said to herself.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked a tall man.  
  
"Huh?!!?? Ah no one in particular" she replied.  
  
"Anyway that doesn't matter. I'm here to ask you if you know a Ms Amy Owen?" the tall man said.  
  
"Yes, she is me sir. What do you want with me?"  
  
"I need you to come and see my mentor Mr Masafumi Takatori."  
  
Amy knew that she had heard that name from before.  
  
"Um ok but on the condition that you tell me where you are going to take me" Amy said almost shouting.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms Owen but I can't. I have strict orders not to tell you"  
  
"Hey buster I'm not going anywhere until I know where I am going!" Amy demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't and my name is Bob not Buster!" Bob said and he walked over to Amy and picked her and put her over his shoulder. He walked over to the limousine and chucked her in. Bob got in and shut the door while he told the driver to take off.  
  
The car ride took about 30 minutes to where they were told to go.  
  
"Ok so why am I here?" Amy asked looking clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"Well you should know because your Mum would have told you" Bob replied.  
  
They walked into the big mansion and found themselves in a big opening passage. This lead to the kitchen, the lounge room, the rumpus room, the dining room and the study.  
  
"Ok if this is where I'm going to live from now on I will be very happy" Amy said.  
  
"No Ms Owen it is obvious that your mum hasn't told you" Bob said with a twisted smile.  
  
"Told me what?!!???"  
  
"Amy you are...." But before Bob could finish Masafumi, Omi and Sally (Amy's mother) walked in.  
  
"What is going on?" Amy asked almost raising her voice.  
  
"Amy when you were young your father had got this big promotion at Este. Este is why your dad is not with us. He got the big promotion and Masafumi owned the company back then. He said you and me didn't have to move if you got engaged to one of his sons. At the time you were about 3 and you could only say a few words and the word you loved the most was 'yes'. He thought you spoke for yourself and it turns out that he took your offer"  
  
"And you didn't try and stop him?" Amy asked almost panicking.  
  
"Well what could I do and now I can't back out because he is supporting you in school and I can't afford to pay your school fees all by myself." Sally explained.  
  
"What so you mean I have to get married to Omi!" Amy said finally shouting.  
  
"Yes and you will marry Omi. You will be spending pretty much all your time with him." Masafumi said butting in.  
  
"Oh great I have to get married to the nerd!"  
  
"I am not a nerd!" Omi piped up.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright people we can't have you two arguing because you are getting married to each other" Masafumi said very calmly.  
  
"BUT OUT!!!" Omi and Amy shouted together.  
  
Amy and Omi looked at each other in surprise because they said it at the same time.  
  
"I wish I was at Rain's place!!!!" Amy said. As soon as Amy finished saying that she just disappeared from the mansion. About 5 seconds later she was at Rain's house and landed outside on top of Schuldig.  
  
"Ouch do you mind watching where you are ....." Schuldig said but before he could finish he saw that it was Amy and apologised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm coming to finish the job we did the other night because Takatori found out that she was not dead and now I have to kill her!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Amy kicked the gun at Schuldig's hand caught it in her hand and held it up against his head.  
  
"If you try and go into that house I will make sure you can't have any children and then I will shoot you in the head"  
  
Schuldig backed away from the gun and ran away. Amy walked into Rain's house to find her pen pal Goten, his brother Gohan, Trunks, Trunks' dad Vegeta and their friend Krillen.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked in shock. She seemed to have had enough surprises for one day.  
  
"Well Amy they are here visiting us because they are our pen pals" Rain said.  
  
"Hey woman what happened to you?" Vegeta asked pointing to her stomach.  
  
"FOR THE GOD DAMN LAST TIME VEGETA MY NAME ISN'T WOMAN IT IS RAIN!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FAT SKULL!!!!" Rain said getting very angry.  
  
"Ok ok woman. Calm down alright. I only meant your name as a joke!" Vegeta said almost laughing.  
  
"Yeah I got stabbed! Is that ok with you!" Rain said getting even angrier.  
  
"Rain can I stay here for the night?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure!" Rain replied.  
  
"Anyway why are all the others here?"  
  
"Well Amy they are pen pals except Vegeta. Gohan is Hannah's pen pal. Trunks is my pen pal and Krillen is Cally's pen pal. Vegeta is only here to make sure Trunks does not do anything stupid."  
  
"Oh ok then. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well let's go and see a movie?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yeah let's all go!" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure but I'm not paying for everyone!"  
  
"Ok then. My shout!" Vegeta said.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped.  
  
"With popcorn and everything else?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah why not"  
  
They all got the things they needed and left. 


	4. A surprise attack!

Chapter 4: A surprise attack!  
  
"Vegeta are you sure this is ok because you are making me feel guilty about not paying" Rain said.  
  
"Yes I am sure. I feel bad for saying that stuff I said before." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Yeah anyway I want to go see Final Destination 2!" Amy butted in.  
  
"Well I want to go and see Maid in Manhattan" Krillen butted in after Amy.  
  
"And I want to see Ned Kelly!" Rain butted in also.  
  
"Ok ok, we can all go and see different movies" Vegeta said before anyone else could but in.  
  
Krillen was seeing Maid in Manhattan, Rain was seeing Ned Kelly and the rest of the gang was seeing Final Destination 2.  
  
*Krillen's POV*  
  
Krillen walked into the theatre and found that there were only four tall men in the theatre. He went to go sit down and realised it was every member of Schwarz in the theatre.  
  
"What are you lot doing here?" Krillen asked very tense.  
  
"Oh nothing. We are not here for any trouble; we just want to know one thing. Where is your pen pal Cally?" Nagi asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything about Cally so just leave me alone!"  
  
"We will leave you now but we will go and asked the lady in cinema 7 where Cally is" Crawford said.  
  
Schwarz got up and left the cinema but before they left they tied Krillen to the chair. Schwarz headed off to cinema 7 where Rain was to ask her.  
  
*Rain's POV*  
  
Rain was watching the movie when four tall, dark figures walked into the cinema. She thought they were just late to see the start but realised they weren't going to watch the movie when they had her at knifepoint. Rain looked at Farfarello and recognised him as a member of Schwarz.  
  
"What do you want?" Rain asked with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"We just want to know where Cally is and if you don't want to die I suggest you tell us" Schuldig said with that evil grin he always wore on his face.  
  
"She is in cinema 12 with the rest of the people who walked in with me except for Krillen" Rain replied.  
  
"Thank you but I'm afraid we can't let you go just yet. We have to tie you up so you don't warn them" Crawford said with a grin on his face.  
  
Rain didn't even bother fighting them because she knew they would kill her if she did. They tied her up so tight that she was loosing circulation to her hands. Schwarz walked out of cinema 7 and on towards number 12.  
  
Schwarz didn't even bother going in calmly this time. They went in with the most direct approach, blazing guns. Everyone in the group got down on the floor like normal civilians and stayed there so that no one could see them. Then they all heard a voice.  
  
"We are only interested in Cally Perkal so could you please come out and we won't hurt you" Crawford said.  
  
Cally got up and started walking to the exit where Schwarz were.  
  
"Ok I'm here so don't hurt my friends" Cally said.  
  
They led Cally out of the cinema and Crawford said this as they were exiting.  
  
"Your friends are tied up in their cinemas if you wanted to go get them."  
  
They all got up and Amy was the first to speak.  
  
"What do they want with Cally?"  
  
"I don't know but it must be something very important" Trunks and Gohan said simultaneously.  
  
"Well let's go get Krillen and Rain" Goku said.  
  
They walked out of the movie and got Krillen first because he was the closest and then Rain. When they walked into Rain's cinema they found her passed out. Goku walked over to her and untied her hands but when he was untying them he felt them freezing cold.  
  
"Her hands are so cold and so is her head" he said to the others touching her forehead.  
  
Goku picked Rain up and said that they should head back to Ashlee's house because it was the safest at the moment.  
  
They got back to Ashlee's house and saw that there was a note there with Amy's name on it. Amy read it and ripped it apart.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Ashlee.  
  
"It said that I was next" Amy replied.  
  
"Ok can we go in please because I am freezing and I need to ring my parents" Amanda said groggily.  
  
They walked in and sorted them selves out for sleeping arrangements. They were spread out all over Ashlee's house and Amy was sleeping in Ashlee's bed under the guard of Gotenks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Is she sleeping ok?" Ashlee asked.  
  
"Yeah she is although I think she seems a bit upset" Gotenks replied. "Well she would be seen as how she has known Cally since Primary School"  
  
"How is everyone else?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They are sleeping like logs especially Rain. She is exhausted. Anyway I am taking out the rubbish"  
  
"Just check to make sure you aren't being watched" Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ashlee walked out the front to put the rubbish in the bin when Schuldig came up behind Ashlee with a gun, loaded when she had just put in the rubbish.  
  
"Don't scream otherwise I will shoot" he said.  
  
Ashlee obeyed and turned around to face him.  
  
"Now you are coming with us" Schuldig said pointing to the rest of Schwarz.  
  
"Ok but please don't kill me and now just tell me what you want with us?" Ashlee asked.  
  
"We are taking you all to the Takatori Mansion near Fuji mountain to see Reiji Takatori about secrets about all of you ladies" Crawford said.  
  
Schuldig ushered Ashlee into the car and they drove off. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Takatori Mansion

Chapter 5: The Takatori Mansion.  
  
"Get in the bloody car!!" Schuldig said as he tried to force Ashlee into the car.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ashlee asked backing away from him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, we are kidnapping you instead of your little friend Amy. I don't want to reveal much about our plan, or else it wont go as we want it to go" Schuldig replied.  
  
But knowing Ashlee she tried to run away, but Schuldig had no other choice but to shoot her. He got in the leg intentionally, but he didn't want to kill her but as she struggled to get back to the house to warn the others she collapsed from loss of blood on the footpath almost at her house.  
  
Ashlee's house  
  
Vegeta was getting a little suspicious of Ashlee, It had been 20 minutes since she had gone outside. It shouldn't take her that long to take out the rubbish he thought to himself, so he headed for the door to go check where she was.  
  
When he got outside he found nothing there but the garbage. He walked around for a little bit and found that she was laying half way down the street. He ran to go and get her, and took her back to the house.  
  
"Hello people. WE HAVE A DEAD BODY HERE!!!!!!" Vegeta said yelling and everyone who was awake had ran to where Vegeta was.  
  
"What happened?!?!?!" everyone was asking all at the same time.  
  
"Everyone shut up for a minute!! She is still alive. Feel her pulse!" Gohan said.  
  
"We better get her to a hospital, I'll take her so you guys can still get some rest." Goku said as he made his way out the door.  
  
"We're coming too" Tahlia said.  
  
"No", Gohan replied, "That's what they are expecting you to do. You must stay here and watch Amy and Rain... When they have woken up, you can come and see Ashlee. Ok?."  
  
"Ok" They said in unison.  
  
After Goku, Vegeta and Gohan left, Amy and Rain woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ashlee has been shot" Hannah said.  
  
"WHAT!!! Do you know who shot her?? We need to go see them" Rain said.  
  
"When I find out who and when I see them, they will wish they were never born"  
  
"Amy, calm down!!!" Rhiannon said.  
  
"Me... calm down!!! How can I calm down, my best friend has been kidnapped and now one of my other friends get shot, and YOU'RE telling ME to CALM DOWN!!!!"  
  
Rain took Amy's shoulders so Amy was facing her, "You have to calm down, we all know that your REALLY angry about Cally being kidnapped, but the way you are acting now isn't going to help her or Ashlee. So after this we need to keep you in your garage with your punching bag... or the person who did this, one or the other until you calm down."  
  
Amy calmed down a bit, but she wasn't happy. Then they decided to go and see Ashlee at the hospital, but as they were ready to leave Schwarz walked in the front and back doors.  
  
"Hello ladies. We are here to take you to Reiji Takatori's mansion. Now don't make us hurt you" Crawford said.  
  
"You won't have to threaten me. I will be falling asleep" Rain said and fell to the floor so she could sleep.  
  
Amy started to feel sleepy and yawned, "Me too", with that she also fell to the floor.  
  
"Ok so what are you to going to do?" Schuldig asked.  
  
Hannah, Rhiannon and Tahlia looked at one another, "We will come silently" Tahlia said.  
  
They hesitantly followed them and then Hannah stopped and spoke up, "What the fuck are you doing? Why the hell should we go with you?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you bloody swear at me!" Schuldig said holding a gun at her head, and told them to get in the car.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rain asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
This went on for the WHOLE trip, before Schuldig got REALLY pissed off, and luckily they finally got there because Schuldig got out of the car as soon as the car stopped "Will you bloody stop asking that you stupid little bitch!" Schuldig said.  
  
With that Rain walked up to Schuldig and started bashing the shit out of Schuldig, giving him a broken nose, and a couple of crack ribs.  
  
"Don't you fuckin' call me a little bitch!" Rain yelled giving Schuldig a black eye which just added to the other injuries she had already given him. It took EVERYONE to get Rain off Schuldig.  
  
When everyone was sure that she wasn't going to attack Schuldig again, they all let go of her, "If he says that to me again I'll rip his bloody head off!" Rain said very calmly.  
  
Amy whispered to Schuldig, "Don't worry, she is this feisty with everyone"  
  
They walked inside and were greeted by Cally, "Oh no they didn't get you to?" Cally asked.  
  
"Yeah and it kinda sucks" Tahlia said.  
  
"Why did they bring you here?" Amy asked as she hugged Cally.  
  
"Because I am supposedly Masafumi's daughter. How outrageous is that! What are you doing here?" Cally replied.  
  
"We came here because they know secrets about our families that we don't a bloody clue about" Hannah said.  
  
Amy was looking around thinking to herself, "Wait a sec, I think I have been here before... Yes I know I have been here before."  
  
"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you have been here before and you didn't tell us" Rain said getting ready to punch Amy.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't know where they were taking us, I wasn't told they were taking me here" Amy said in her defence.  
  
"Well can you get us out of here?" Tahlia asked.  
  
"Yeah all I have to do is confuse them with my new power" Amy said and ran off to find out where all the guards were.  
  
"Where is your friend off to?" Crawford asked.  
  
"How would we know we are just stupid little bitches remember" Rain said looking at Schuldig with an evil smirk on her face. With that Schuldig whimpered and ran off.  
  
Amy was half way down one corridor and found a whole lot of guards waiting for her. 


	6. Things are best not known

Chapter 6: Things are best not to be known

Amy was half way down one corridor and found a whole lot of guards waiting for her.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" said a tall skinny guard.

"None of your business" Amy replied.

"You do realise that I am going to have to take you back to Mr Takatori" said the guard standing next to the skinny guard. This guard was more buff but he was short.

"Can't let you do that"

At that moment Amy started to disappear and reappear behind all of the guards.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled the tall skinny guard.

The guards were getting headaches and then they just dropped down to the ground because they were getting dizzy.

"Peace of cake!" Amy said and started running down the corridor.

Amy got to the end of the corridor when she came to place where a whole lot of doors went in different directions.

"Great, now how am I going to find the way out" Amy said to herself.

"Well maybe you won't have to" a voice said behind her.

Amy turned around to be faced against none other than the psycho maniac that stabbed Rain at her birthday.

"What do you want?" Amy asked starting to get annoyed at being interrupted.

"I came here to get you as my orders are not to hurt you but if you won't come willingly I might be forced to kill you!" Farfarello said.

"Oh my! Can't you see that I'm shaking in my boots" Amy responded sarcastically.

"Don't you take a tone with me! You really have no idea who you are dealing with do you?"

"I know! It's the man who thinks he so good just because he can't feel pain" Amy said in a childish voice.

"Oh you will pay for that!"

Farfarello took a lunge at Amy but thankfully she did a back flip just in time.

"Bring it on punk!" Amy said giving Farfarello and uppercut punch.

"Ow that really hurt!" Farfarello said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just getting started" Amy said and she and Farfarello got locked in combat.

Hospital

Ashlee's condition was stable. Goku and Vegeta kept pacing up along the hospital corridor when Dr Foster came out.

"Well she is hanging in there but I don't know for how much longer she can" Dr Foster said.

"Ok thank you doctor" Gohan said.

Just then Picollo got a message from Schuldig.

"Um people everyone we left at the house has been taken to the Takatori Mansion"

"Whi............Wha.............What!???!!???" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Ok so let's go get them" Vegeta asked.

"Ok then. Are you going to be alright to wait with Ashlee?" Goku asked Sam.

"Yeah, I will have Lucinda here with me" Rhiannon replied.

The DBZ gang headed off so they could help rescue the others.

Takatori Mansion

"How much longer is Reiji Takatori going to be? I have to be at my ballet class in 15 minutes" Rain asked.

"Mr Takatori will take as much time is needed" Schuldig said.

"This bites!" Tahlia said.

"I agree!" Hannah and Rhiannon said in unison.

A moment later Reiji, Masafumi and Hirofumi Takatori entered the room.

"Ladies please follow us" Reiji asked.

They all followed when they were interrupted by one of Reiji's assistants.

"Sir we are having trouble with Ms Owen" the short buff man said.

"Bob just do what is necessary! Even if it means shooting her with a tranquilliser gun"  
Reiji responded.

"Yes sir" and Bob and the other man walked away.

"Anyway now where was I? Ah yes Ms Blake. I must talk to you about your parents" Reiji said smiling.

"Oh what about them. They are the best parents in the world? Tell me something I don't already know you dickhead" Rain said.

"My tolerance with you Ms Blake is wearing thin so........"

"So what else is new? My tolerance for everyone is wearing thin. I couldn't give a rat's ass if you are getting pissed off with me"

"You will not talk to Mr Takatori like that!" Crawford said punching Rain in the face.

"Crawford! Contain yourself. She is important if our plan is to succeed" Masafumi Takatori said.

"Anyway as I was saying Ms Blake,


End file.
